


Let Love Lead the Way

by Hepzheba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Cursed Derek, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: When Stiles gets lost in the woods he finds himself being helped to a house by two dogs. There seems to be more to the dogs and their owner than Stiles first thought though.A beauty and the beast story with a twist





	Let Love Lead the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely friend Wiskix for the beta, all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> If you think the title sounds a lot like a Spice Girls song it's because I stole it from them...

Stiles has to admit it. He's lost. His phone battery died a while ago - he really should get that phone fixed, something's clearly wrong with it, it was fine when he left home and then it dropped down from 50 to 2 percent in half an hour.

He isn't sure he's going in the right direction, or if he's passed this way before. The trees all look the same. Why did he ever head off the trail? So stupid.

Suddenly there's a grey dog there, right in front of him. It stares at him and Stiles stares right back, not knowing if he should avert his gaze. The dog looks an awfully lot like a wolf, but it has to be a dog because there are no wolves in California.

”Hey there,” Stiles says, his voice slightly shaky, because it's a big dog looking like a wolf and Stiles can't help but think that maybe the wolves have wandered down to California now?

”Are you lost too?” he asks the dog/wolf/whatever.

The dog cocks its head, like it's listening and then runs off through the underbrush.

”Hey, wait up!” Stiles screams after it and tries to keep up but soon he's lost the wagging tail of the dog. ”Shit.”

He keeps walking in the direction of the dog, longing for some company. He doesn't know for how long he's been walking when he suddenly feels like there's someone watching him. He turns around and startles. There's not only one but two dogs behind him.

”H-hey there,” he says. ”Don't run off again, we need to find your owner. Owners? You seem to be friends so you probably have the same owner.”

The dogs listen to him and then the first one, slightly bigger and darker in color pushes at his legs, as if telling him to get a move on. He starts walking again and the dogs follow him. Sometimes they push up beside him to push him in a certain direction.

They come to a stream and Stiles is quite certain he hasn't crossed it before, hence it would be stupid to do so now. One of the wolves, the smaller one, jumps over the stream and looks at him, as if waiting for him to do the same. The other pushes at his legs when he hesitates. He prepares for the big jump but manages to slip in the mud on the other side and falls on his back into the stream. He lets out a pained groan and the dogs are suddenly both by his sides, looking worried, if that's even a thing dogs can do. He gets up, water soaking through his clothes and shoes and gets out of the water and onto the other side of the stream.

They start walking again, one of the dogs leading the way and the other keeping track on him from behind. They walk quicker now and Stiles starts to freeze after a while. His sneakers make disgusting, squishy sounds with every step he takes. Soon they reach a clearing and in the clearing there's a house.

”Thank you, lord,” Stiles mutters. One of the dogs hurries up to the porch and looks back at him, while the other nudges at his legs to keep on walking. He knocks on the door but there's no answer. One of the dogs whines and then stands on two legs and opens the door. Stiles has only seen a dog open a door on TV, never in real life. These dogs are smart.

He steps inside. A fire is lit in the kitchen he steps into, which means that the house owner can't be that far away. The dogs lie down on the floor as Stiles ponders on what to do. He decides on pulling off his wet hoodie and hangs it over a chair in the kitchen before warming his hands over the open fire.

The door behind him opens and Stiles startles and turns around.

”Laura, I've been-” the man who enters says but then stops in his tracks. Stiles doesn't have time to see his face before the man covers it up with his hands, that have awfully long nails on them.

”Get out!” the man roars at him. The dogs bark at the man and Stiles doesn't know what to do.

”Get out!” the man screams again and Stiles grabs his hoodie from the chair and is about to leave when one of the dogs block his way. It growls at him and he backs up.

”I'll leave, I promise, just tell your dog to move.”

”Cora,” the man orders. The dog Cora huffs but doesn't move.

Stiles sneaks a look at the man – he must be having some issues as he's still covering his face with his hands, maybe he's been burned? All he sees are long fingernails that almost looks like claws – that's how long they are – and long, dark-haired sideburns.

”Laura, get her to move,” he says. The other dog barks at him. ”No, we can't keep him!”

”Keep him? Who? Me?” Stiles interrupts.

”Just leave,” the man says. ”Cora, move!”

Cora doesn't move.   
”She won't hurt you,” he says and Stiles has no choice but to obey the man's order. He sidesteps Cora, who glares and growls at him but doesn't hurt him. His heart is beating like mad and he starts running when he's out the door. He can hear the man's angry voice and the dogs barking, as if they can actually understand each other.

He's far away from the house soon though and he's starting to get cold again. He's shivering and it's starting to get dark. He wonders if they'll ever even find his body. As it grows darker it gets harder to keep his footing and he falls several times before he gets too tired to get up again. What's the point anyway? He thinks of his dad and his best friend Scott, who would surely miss him. But other than that not many people care about him.

Suddenly there's something – someone – blocking the little light he has from the stars and the moon.

”Get up,” the person – man – says. Stiles can't know for sure, but he thinks it's the man from before. He gets up and sees the outlines of the dogs in the dark. It's definitely the man from earlier with his two dogs.

”This way,” the man says and Stiles follows him through the dark. He wonders if he should be scared, maybe the man is a serial killer? Somehow he can't seem to get scared though but keeps following the man. He must know the woods quite well because he doesn't trip – not even once.

”I'm Stiles by the way.”

The man doesn't say anything.

”This is the part where you say your name,” Stiles says and trips over a root or something. The man quickly turns around and catches him before he falls over completely. ”Thanks.”

The man makes a sound in his throat but doesn't say anything else.

”What's your name?” Stiles keeps nagging, because he doesn't know when to stop. It's both a blessing and a curse.

There's silence for a while and then,

”Derek.”

”Nice to meet you, Derek,” Stiles says.

Derek doesn't say anything, not that Stiles expected him to.

”Where are we going anyway?”

Derek doesn't answer.

”You're not taking me into the woods to kill me, are you?”

”We are in the woods,” Derek says and Stiles lauhgs at that, a bit hysterical perhaps. ”But no, I'm not going to kill you. If I wanted you dead I could have just left you lying there in the dirt.”

”Some people get pleasure from hurting others and such, you know. I've seen it in photos, it's horrible.”

Stiles shudders at the thought of the photos he snuck into his dad's office to look at. It wasn't a pretty sight, not a pretty sight at all.

”We're here,” Derek says – and it's the first thing he's said without Stiles nagging him to talk. It's the same house again, warm lights glowing in the windows. Stiles follows Derek inside and Derek stands with his back to him.

”Why won't you let me see your face?” Stiles asks, because he has no brain to mouth filter.

”I'm a monster,” Derek says. Stiles is surprised he's answering at all.

”I'm sure it's not so bad,” Stiles says.

Derek sighs but doesn't say anything. Laura nudges at Stiles' leg and Stiles doesn't know what she wants, he pats her absentmindedly on the head.

”You can stay here for the night,” Derek says and leaves the kitchen they've been standing in. Stiles pulls off his hoodie again and hangs it over a chair. The dogs watch him and he hesitates.

”Where am I supposed to sleep then?”

To his surprise Laura comes up to him and nudges at his legs to follow Cora. He does as the dog asks and walks along a hallway. Cora stops in front of an opened door and when Stiles looks inside he sees a small bedroom. It's sparsely decorated with only a side-table with a lamp on. He wonders if they even have electricity out here. He walks into the room and turns on the lamp. It flickers to life, light filling the room.

”Thank you,” Stiles says to the dogs who look pleased before they leave him alone in the room. He closes the door behind them and goes to bed. He falls asleep the moment his head touches the pillow.

 

The next morning he gets out of bed, wondering if Derek could help him get home. He enters the kitchen and is met by the muscular back of Derek.

”Good morning,” Stiles says. Derek startles and turns around. His face though... Stiles doesn't even know how to begin to describe it. He's got fangs instead of teeth, his forehead is furrowed more than humanly possible and his ears are slightly pointy.

”Oh, my god,” Stiles takes a few steps backwards, almost tripping over one of the dogs – he's too busy staring at Derek(?) to look to see if it's Laura or Cora.

Derek – the monster! - stares back at him. He takes a few steps forward and Stiles backs into the wall.

”No, don't come near me!” he screams and stumbles down the hallway and out. He hears footsteps behind him though and hurries into the woods. He hasn't come far before someone calls at him to wait. He speeds up. Suddenly he's almost run down by a dog – Cora. She growls at him and he stops dead in his tracks.

”I can't let you leave,” Derek says from behind him.

”But-”

”I'm sorry.”

He actually sounds sorry. Cora herds him back down the trail and whenever he tries to turn she growls and barks at him. Soon they're back in the house. Stiles is terrified. He's faced with Derek again in the kitchen.

”You're our prisoner now,” Derek says and Stiles looks at him. His eyes are bright blue. ”I strongly advise you not to run away. We'll find you.”

”But my dad-”

”You're allowed anywhere except the attic-”

”What's in the attic?”

”It's restricted!” Derek practically growls.

Stiles shuts his mouth with a snap.

”But my dad, he'll wonder where I am.”

”He won't find you.”

Stiles wants to argue, but then again, he didn't even know that there was a house this far out in the woods, so the odds are not in his favor.

His dad is going to be so upset. He'll have to try to escape this prison.

 

Escaping isn't easy. No matter when he tries to leave, they always find him. Cora, Laura or Derek. It sucks.

Stiles takes to exploring the house. It's quite big, actually. He's quite interested in the attic and one day when he knows Derek is out chopping up firewood, he takes the stairs to the attic. The attic is empty save for a table with a single red rose in a vase. He reaches out slowly, hand shaking. His fingertips almost touch the red petals when there's suddenly a roar from the door.

”Don't!”

It's Derek.

”Don't touch it.”

Stiles retracts his hand. Derek glares at him.

”Go!” Derek orders. Stiles doesn't move. ”Leave!” Derek roars at him and Stiles unfreezes, he hurries down the stairs and out in the open air. He hurries through the woods, not knowing where to go. He gets scratched in the face and on the arms by twigs and branches, but he keeps running. Soon he's out of breath and has to slow down. He doesn't know where he's going. He's trying to think, but his heart is beating like mad. Suddenly there's a twig snapping behind him. He turns around and is met by Laura. She walks up to him and butts her head against his thigh.

”He told me to leave,” Stiles says and Laura nods – the dog freaking nods. ”I don't know how to find my way home though.”

Laura turns again and Stiles follows her. He follows her through the woods. He doesn't know how long they've been walking when there's suddenly a road – more like dirt tracks, but still it's human made.

”I'll just follow this road?” Stiles asks. Laura nods again. There's something very strange about these dogs, Stiles thinks. ”Thanks.”

Laura butts her head against Stiles' hand and he pats her head.

”I- I won't tell anyone about you,” Stiles says even though Laura can't understand. Or can she? He's not so sure.

He leaves her on the road and starts walking. He's walking for what feels like hours when he suddenly meets a deputy.

”Stiles!” she calls out. ”We've been searching for you for hours.”

”I got lost,” Stiles says as he walks up to her, feeling relief flooding him.

Her car is parked not far from where she found Stiles and she calls Stiles' dad, the sheriff, from the car as she starts driving back to town.

”He wants to talk to you,” she says and hands Stiles the phone.

”Hi dad,” Stiles says.

”Stiles,” his dad sighs and then there's the sound of crying on the other end. Stiles feels his own eyes well up with tears.

”I'm okay,” he says. ”I got lost, I-” He considers saying he got to crash at some mountain man's house, but in the end he keeps quiet.

 

Because Stiles is the way he is, he can't just leave an unsolved mystery. He begins looking at maps first, but can't find the house Derek, Laura and Cora live in. He does find a clearing in the woods on one of the maps and thinks that maybe that's where the house is. He can't just leave it at that either. He makes his best friend Scott promise to tell his dad that Stiles is staying at his place, if the sheriff should call.

”Where _are_ you going?” Scott asks.

”I'm just going to go into the woods for a while,” Stiles says.

”You want me to come with you?” Scott asks and Stiles shakes his head.

”Nah, I have to do this myself.”

Scott accepts this and keeps playing the video game they're playing.

An early morning he drives his car as far up the dirt track as he can before he continues on foot. He thinks he's going in the right direction, thinking back how he and Laura walked here some weeks ago. He starts calling their names, Laura's, Cora's and even Derek's. Suddenly there's a gray wolfdog in front of him.

”Hi Laura,” he smiles. She looks a bit confused but trips ahead of him and soon they're at the house again. Derek's chopping firewood, shirtless. Stiles wants to stop and stare at the beautiful back presented to him, but before he can even consider doing so, Derek turns. He looks surprised to see Stiles.

”You came back?” he asks, lowering the ax.

”Yeah, I-” Now that he's here he doesn't know how to explain it. He's intrigued by Derek, by his condition, something he's never heard or read about before (and it's not like he hasn't done his research either. The closest he can come to finding out what has happened to Derek is lycanthropy and that doesn't even exist).

”You want something to drink?” Derek asks and Stiles smiles at him.

”Yeah, I'd love to.”

They walk inside, Cora and Laura right behind Stiles and they both lay down on the floor when they reach the kitchen.

”Coke?” Derek asks and Stiles is surprised they even have coke.

”How do you get food here?” he asks. ”Because you don't go into town, do you?”

”Home delievery,” Derek says. ”They just leave the groceries by the end of the road and I go get them.”

”Wow,” Stiles breathes out. They sit in silence for a while, it's not really awkward, though Stiles is itching to ask Derek what he's been wondering since he left this place the last time.

”Go ahead, just ask,” Derek sighs at last, rolling his eyes.

”What happened to you? Have you always looked like this?”

Derek sighs and looks down at the can in his hands.

”I was cursed by a witch...”

”A witch?”

Derek nods.

”I- I was young and foolish and angered her. She cursed me to look like this for the rest of my life. She didn't only curse me though, she cursed the rest of my family too.”

”Where are they?”

Derek makes a hand motion towards the dogs on the ground.

”You're looking at them. My sisters.”

”She turned them into dogs?”

”Wolves,” Derek corrects him and Stiles gapes at the wolves, apparently.

”But why didn't she turn you into a wolf too? Why turn you into-”

”A monster?”

”Something between a wolf and a man,” Stiles corrects and Derek looks surprised.

”I was the one who angered her,” he says with a shrug.

”But if it's a curse, then it can be broken, right?” Stiles asks and Derek looks at him for a moment before shaking his head, averting his gaze.

”It's impossible,” he says.

”But-”

”It can't happen,” Derek says and Stiles snaps his mouth shut. He looks at the dogs – wolves – and thinks of the girls inside them.

”Are they still-? I mean, do they still understand like humans do?”

Derek nods.

”I can communicate with them. They're the only things keeping me sane.”

Stiles nods.

They don't talk more about the curse after that, they talk about school – because apparently Derek went to Beacon Hills high before he got cursed. He had just finished his senior year when it happened.

”We moved here when it happened,” Derek says.

”I couldn't find the house in any maps,” Stiles tells the man.

”I built it,” Derek shrugs.

”You built it?”

Derek nods.

”Wow, that's impressive.”

”I- Thanks,” Derek says, the tips of his pointy ears getting red.

Stiles smiles at him and Derek looks confused.

 

When Stiles gets back home the next day, he looks up old school records to find the three Hale siblings. Laura is oldest and graduated three years before Derek, she's five years older than Stiles. Cora is a year younger than Stiles, when he sees her picture in the old yearbook, he thinks he vaguely remembers her. He can see the resemblance to the Derek he knows now in Derek's photo. His eyes are some weird mix between green and brown and blue though, not the electrical blue they are now. His ears are slightly too big for his head and his front teeth are slightly too large. He's gorgeous though.

He wonders what happened to the rest of the family, they must have had parents at some point. He looks it up too and finds out something about a car crash with the two Hale parents some years ago, just as Laura had turned eighteen.

He goes back again, this time it's easier to find the house. Derek looks surprised to see him again, but doesn't comment on it, only offers him a coke.

It becomes a thing after that, Stiles coming over. Derek seems less surprised every time until one day he's on the porch, waiting for Stiles, coke can sitting next to him on the porch.

They go on walks in the woods and Stiles finds he isn't scared at all of Derek anymore. Derek shows him the library of the house and Stiles gets immersed in the books for a whole day, Derek making them food at lunch time – Derek makes a mean spaghetti bolognese.

After lunch they go back to the library, all of them.

Stiles cuddles up with a book on the couch while Derek sits on the floor, Laura's head in his lap and Cora next to him, head on her paws. Derek sits with a book in his hands and starts reading out loud in a quiet voice. Stiles has no problem shutting out the sound of Derek's voice, he's used to reading in the school cafeteria after all, but he stops reading his book and listens to Derek's voice instead. Derek begins at chapter seven so Stiles guesses he's read the first six chapters to his sisters already. Stiles doesn't really keep up with the plot, but Derek's voice is soothing and Stiles soon lies down on the couch, closing his eyes.

He doesn't notice himself falling asleep or the others leaving. When he wakes up again he's alone in the library. He can hear laughter from outside though – Derek's laughter, he realizes. He shuffles outside to the porch sleepily. Derek's throwing a frisbee which Laura and Cora fight over. Stiles watches them for at least a few moments before Derek notices him and his ears go red.

”Uhm,” he says and Stiles smiles at him, still a bit sleepy.

”Don't stop because of me,” he says. Derek hesitates but then he throws the frisbee to Stiles, who fumbles and drops it. Derek laughs at that and Stiles can't help but laugh too, even though his cheeks grow hot. He's about to pick up the frisbee when suddenly Cora is there and she tugs the frisbee right out of Stiles' hands with her mouth and runs away with it.

”Why, you little-” Stiles swears and tries to catch up with Cora. She's quick, though. When he almost thinks he's got her, she turns and heads the other way. Stiles is soon exhausted. He's breathing hard, but laughing.

”Derek, help, please?”

”Give me a good reason,” Derek says, crossing his arms over his chest, it's quite an impressive chest, Stiles notices. He turns to look at Cora instead. She puts her head to the side, the red frisbee in her mouth. She looks so smug. Stiles tries to throw himself at her, but she moves – not that he thought he'd actually catch her. He ends up on the ground instead. Derek laughs and Stiles turns on his back to look up at the other man. Derek shakes his head and extends his hand to Stiles to help him up. Derek's hand is warm in Stiles' and Stiles finds he doesn't really want to let go. It would be weird not to though, so he lets go and turns to watch as Laura steals the frisbee from Cora – with no problems what-so-ever. Maybe Cora even gave it up for her big sister? Laura trots over to Stiles and pushes the frisbee at him.

”Thanks, Laura,” he says and is just about to grab it from her mouth when she dodges and runs away. If she's been a human she would have been cackling like a mad man, Stiles is sure.

”Derek!” Stiles whines and Derek smiles with his chin dipped down, as if his smile is too private for them to see but he can't keep it in.

Stiles turns to Laura, who's looking at him. She gives him a challenging look but Stiles only laughs and goes to sit on the porch.

”I'm too tired,” he says. Laura huffs, spits out the frisbee and comes over to sit next to Stiles' feet on the ground. Derek and Cora join them too. Stiles notices how Derek's hand goes to Cora's fur, ruffling it and petting her. Stiles doesn't comment on it.

 

They're in the library one evening, it's been almost two months since that faithful day when Stiles got lost in the woods and his senior year at high school is soon about to start.

”I used to love Harry Potter,” Derek tells him and Stiles squeals with joy.

”I love Harry Potter, too!”

Derek smiles at him and Stiles feels something hitch in his chest. God, that man is beautiful, he thinks. Suddenly there's a light surrounding Derek and he slowly is lifted up into the air. The light is so bright, Stiles has to look away and close his eyes. The light disappears just as suddenly as it came. Stiles looks up and Derek stares back. It's not the Derek he's come to know though. This one doesn't have pointy ears, claws or fangs. His eyes are that weird color they had in the photo Stiles found of him.

”How...?” Derek looks down at his hands, examine them. ”Laura! Cora!” he calls then.

”Don't come in, we're naked,” a girl calls back from somewhere in the house. ”We're just going to get dressed.”

Derek turns to Stiles, a frown upon his face.

”I don't get it,” he says. ”The curse is broken.”

”Maybe the witch died,” Stiles suggests.

”Maybe,” Derek nods, but doesn't sound convinced.

Two women come into the library then, they both have dark, long hair and one of them – Laura, Stiles remembers from the photos he dug up – has the same eye-color as Derek. Cora has brown eyes. They both move in to hug Derek and he holds them tight. Stiles considers leaving when Laura grabs his shirt and pulls him into the hug too. He's right next to Derek's shoulder. Derek moves his arm around Stiles' back to include him in the hug too.

They let go after a while and Stiles misses the warmth of the Hale siblings, especially Derek.

Stiles leaves not long after that, feeling that the siblings probably want to be alone.

 

He sleeps in late the next day and is awoken by the sound of the door bell. He shuffles down the stairs and opens the door. Laura is standing outside, a smile on her face.

”Hi,” Stiles says and lets her in.

”Hey,” Laura greets and gives him a hug. ”I just wanted to thank you for breaking the curse.”

”I did what now?” Stiles asks, confused.

”The curse could only be broken if someone learned to love Derek for who is his, despite his looks.”

”I- I don't love- I mean, I don't-” Stiles stutters and Laura just smiles at him.

”Don't hurt yourself,” she says.

So apparently Stiles is in love with Derek.

Something settles in him and he realizes that it's true.

Laura stays for a while, telling him how they're going to move into town again, she's already going to look at a house. If someone should ask, they've been in New York all this time.

She also tells him about the rose Stiles almost touched that day more than two months ago.

”The witch gave it to Derek, when the last petal fell we would've been that way for the rest of our lives.”

”Oh,” Stiles doesn't really know what to say to that. He can't imgaine living out in the woods with no interaction with anyone but each other. The years must have been tough on them, he realizes.

”I'm glad you're human again,” he says then and he means it.

”Me too,” Laura smiles at him.

 

Stiles gets invited to a house warming party a few months later. School has started again and he hasn't really had time to go visit Derek, Laura and Cora as much as he would want. And when he's been there he hasn't told Derek anything about being in love with him. Laura and Cora have both giving him looks but to Stiles it hasn't been the right time. He's also terrified that Derek will decline. Stiles is, after all, just Stiles, big-mouthed, nerdy, scawny Stiles. And Derek's, well, Derek. Beautiful, funny, sarcastic Derek.

He brings Scott with him to the party, not wanting to be alone if the Hale siblings will be too busy with their other guests.

”How do you know these people?” Scott asks, a bit miffed that Stiles knows people Scott doesn't.

”It's a long story.”

He rings the doorbell and Cora opens the door with a slight smile.

”Hi, loser,” she says and Stiles chuckles at the nickname.

”Hey, loser,” he says back to her and she smiles a bit more brightly.

Stiles didn't know what to expect but it wasn't that the house would be full of people. He knew that they all had friends from their school days but he didn't know that all of them would show up.

Stiles finds Derek outside at the back, managing the grill.

”Hi,” he says and Derek gives him a small smile.

”Hi.”

”Sorry I haven't had time to come by,” Stiles says and Derek nods.

”I get it, you've been busy with school and girls-”

”Mostly boys,” Stiles says and Derek's head snaps up to look at him. ”Just one boy, actually.”

”Oh.”

Stiles might be delusional but he thinks Derek looks disappointed. He smiles slightly.

”I hope he's good to you,” Derek says, not meeting Stiles' eyes.

”He means you, silly,” Laura walks past him to say.

Derek's eyes snap up to Stiles' face. Stiles feels himself blush, but nods anyway.

”It's true,” he says.

Derek's eyes widened.

”You broke the curse?” he asks in a quiet voice.

”I guess I did,” Stiles shrugs, trying to look casual and probabaly failing by miles. His heart is beating like mad in his chest. Derek takes a step closer, the hand that doesn't hold the barbeque tongs come up to rest against Stiles' cheek.

”Thank you,” Derek says and closes the distance between their lips. Stiles smiles into the kiss.

”Derek, the meat's on fire!” Cora yells and Derek rips himself away from Stiles' lips and turns to the grill. There's no meat on fire though, only Cora and Laura cackling like mad.

Stiles smiles at Derek, who smiles back, seemingly unable to do anything else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of breaking the curse with just Stiles gazing lovingly at Derek comes from tumblr. I found it oddly sweet and tried to write it.


End file.
